Conventional antennas now in use are typically telescopic where the user thereof must axially pull or push the antenna to extend or return it to a non-use position. Such antennas are usually thin, tubular sheet metal members which are subject to damage or breakage, and ultimate replacement.
Non-telescopic antennas are usually fixed in place and are also susceptible to damage. Such antennas are inconvenient and cumbersome to use since they often cannot be moved relative to the communication device to which they are attached. When these antennas require replacement, the equipment typically must be disassembled to gain access to the antenna connector and cable. Replacement may be relatively expensive and time consuming, often requiring servicing by the manufacturer.
Accordingly, a mounting assembly for attaching a radio frequency (RF) antenna to a mounting structure of a communication device that substantially overcomes the above problem is needed. Such a device should allow for continuous rotation of the antenna relative to the equipment to which is attached, and should allow quick and easy testing of the antenna and field replacement of the antenna without use of tools. Additionally, a device is needed which provides a mounting assembly that allows the antenna to snap into the communication device housing without requiring access to the interior of the equipment.
The present invention includes a mounting assembly to attach an RF antenna to a housing of a communication device for removably securing the antenna to the communication device. The invention further includes an antenna, a substantially circular base member extending from the antenna, and a non-contiguous locking band coaxially surrounding a portion of the circular base member for providing slidably frictional rotation of the base member within the locking band. The locking band is configured to axially retain the circular base member within the arc of the locking band.
A mounting structure in the housing defines a generally tubular shaped opening, where the opening has a substantially circular cross-section for removably receiving the substantially circular base member. The housing also includes an outside face, an inside face, and a recessed locking slot extending from the outside face towards the inside face. The locking band has a radially projecting tongue adapted to engage the locking slot to prevent rotation of the locking band relative to the housing while permitting rotation of the circular base member. The locking band is adapted to resist axial displacement of the base member relative to the housing. A coupler mechanism is included which connects a portion of the circular base member to an RF coupling.